Cute Futaba
by Pikawolf11
Summary: On one of those rare days Kou actually decides he's going to study, he ends up leaving his notes and textbook at school. Nice one dude... So he ends up calling Futaba and asking her if he can borrow hers. With a yes, he walks over to her house and finds probably the cutest thing he's ever seen... And that's Futaba herself! #teamkou FTW!


**Author's Note~**

**Hey guys! Pikawolf11 here! And this is my first Ao Haru Ride fan fiction!**

**Geez, I hope it doesn't suck too much... **

**Well that's all I really have to say so... **

**Enjoy!**

Kou would be lying if he said he didn't like Futaba.

However, that's _just_ what he does.

They went to the same middle school together, both liked each other without the other knowing, and were even going to go on a little date during summer break. However, Kou had family matters come up and left Futaba there to wait and wonder all alone. He later moved over the break to go leave with his mom in other town.

But that was years ago.

Now, they're in the same second year high school class and are the class reps. Along with the three event reps, Yuri, Shuko, and Aya, the five are now a close group of friends.

One day, Kou had decided to actually study for the first time in forever. There was just one problem…

He forgot his notes at school…

"Shit…" He mumbled under his breath. He let a loud sigh out and leaned farther back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head and started looking up at his boring, white ceiling.

It wasn't too late, the sky was still an orange-ish color, making the clouds pink-gray shade in the sky. If he really wanted to, he _could _call…

"Tch, yeah right. Like _she'd_ help me. If anything, _I_ should be helping _her_."

…

Kou sat up and grabbed his phone, his fingers dancing as he punched in the numbers. He held the phone up to his ear and got up, looking out at the sky through his bedroom window.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey."

"_Oh, Kou, do you need anything?"_

"Actually, yeah, I do. Can I borrow your notes for the worksheet in English? I left them and my textbook at school and only have the worksheet…"

"_Of course! I can walk over to-"_

"No, I'll walk over to your house. It's my fault for troubling you."

"_Whoa…"_

"What?"

"_You're actually being nice for once…"_

"Oh shut up! I'll be there soon!"

"_Hehe, alright then. See ya soon!"_

And with that, the call ended.

Kou put his phone in his pocket and walked over to his closet to grab a hoodie before leaving. He jogged down the stairs of his house and to the front door before putting his shoes on. Once he finished, he reached for the doorknob and was about to leave when he heard a soft meow. Turning around, he saw the little kitten he had taken in sitting in the hall, its head tilt slightly to the side.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You hold the fort down." Kou smiled, opening and closing the door behind him.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

After a few minutes of walking, Kou finally reached Futaba's house and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" He heard her voice call from behind the door.

"It's me."

The door opened, and Kou slightly widen his eyes. To his surprise, Futaba was in her pajamas already, and her hair was messy as if she had been sleeping this whole time. Honestly, Kou thought that was the cutest thing he'd even seen, and he lives with a kitten so that's saying _a lot_.

"You could say something nicer than 'it's me' you know." Futaba said, making fun of Kou as she tried to lower her voice.

"… Hm?"

"Ugh, you're hopeless. Just come in already before the bugs fly in." Futaba rolled her eyes, grabbing Kou's wrist and dragging him in the house. He almost tripped at first, but caught himself before anything happened. "Geez, walk much?" Futaba comment, closing the door behind the two.

"Hey, I was caught by surprise since _someone_ grabbed my wrist and pulled me in!"

"Well it wasn't my fault you were just standing there spacing out!"

"I wasn't spacing out! I was-" Kou caught himself before he said _"staring at you"_ to her face. That would have been awkward… "Never mind, just go get the stupid notes."

Futaba sighed and crossed her arms, but turned and started walking farther in the house. "You know, you could be a little nicer to me since I _am_ doing you a favor."

"Tch."

Futaba looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes again, "Whatever, wait there, I'll be right back." She said, jogging up the stairs without turning to look back at Kou.

When she was gone, Kou placed his back against a nearby wall and sighed. "God, I'm an idiot…" He'll admit it, he's stubborn, and he hates himself for it. Futaba is the girl he likes and _this_ is how he treats her, it surprises/pisses himself off.

But _wow_ did she look cute. He'd never seen her hair some messy, but it just added to her cuteness factor. And the way she made a little pouty face during that whole conversation just sent his heart into overdrive… maybe that's why he does it. He enjoys picking on her and seeing all the stupid faces she makes… that may or may not be cute in his mind.

He chuckled at his idiotic self, running a hand through his naturally messy hair. In a way, it was funny. Here he told himself he wasn't going to like Futaba anymore, and look where he is now. He wouldn't call it love just yet, he can barely say he likes her in more than a friend way, but maybe in a few weeks… or days… or hours… You can never really know with these types of things.

"Alright I'm back!" Futaba came running down the stairs, a textbook with some papers in it in her arms. She held them close to her chest as she ran down the stairs, a surprising smile on her face. Kou felt his face burn up a little at the extra cute sight as she came closer; he tried to hide it with covering his face with part of his hand as he looked down at her.

"Here! I'm letting you borrow my textbook too, just in case you get to some spot in my notes that you don't understand and need a little extra help." Futaba smiled, handing the textbook to him. Kou grabbed it with his other hand and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Thanks." He mumbled, looking at the high corner of the ceiling. It suddenly became interesting…

"Hm? Did you say something? I don't think I could hear you clearly?" Kou looked down to see Futaba smirking, and he moved his hand away from his face and put it on her head, ruffling her already messy hair.

"I said thank you Sleeping Ugly."

"Hey! That's mean!" Kou smirked his own victorious smirk and laughed a little, watching Futaba pout and cross her arms over her chest yet again. "And even after I helped you, geez!"

"At least I haven't been sleeping all day. What you do, go to bed after school today or what?"

"Oh haha, very funny. I just finished drying my hair after taking a shower before you knocked on the door, I didn't have time to brush it out."

"Right…"

"I'm serious!" She cried out, getting all in his face as she did.

… Ok, enough with the fun and games, he could hold himself back anymore.

Kou pulled Futaba and gave her a hug with one arm, resting his head on top of hers. "Seriously though, thanks." He said, refusing to let her go until he was sure his blush was well gone.

"No… Problem…" She whispered into his chest, and he chuckled.

…

"You're blushing like an idiot right now, aren't you?"

"I am not!" Futaba pulled away, her face still a cherry red as she held her hands in fist at her side and looked up at Kou. He laughed.

"I was right, you are blushing really hard!"

"Only because you randomly hugged me for no reason, what the heck was that about anyways?!"

"I just felt like it."

"You _felt_ like it?!"

"Yup."

"UGH! Get out! You got your stupid notes, there's no need for you here anymore!" Futaba yelled, spinning Kou around and pushing him towards the door. He hesitantly let her push him, and he let her opened the door and push him out.

"Alright, alright, I'm out. You can stop pushing me now." Kou laughed, stopping in place as he let Futaba run into his back. He turned around to see her face still red from blushing, making her yet again cute as can be.

"I want those back in the morning, Kou!"

"And that's when you'll get them."

"… Fine, good night then, Kou."

"Night, Futaba." Kou said, patting her head and quickly kissing her on the forehead before turning around and walking away. He waited a good few seconds before turning around to see her standing there staring at him, he smiled. "By the way, you're really cute when you pout, just saying."

He counted to three in his head as he continued walking, and once he hit three…

"I AM NOT CUTE! UGH! WHATEVER! SEE YOU TOMORROW, LOSER!"

Seriously, how can you be that cute and _still_ be able to slam a door so hard it echoes? Kou couldn't help but think that as he walked home, a smile on is face.

**Author's Note~**

**Ah, Kou, why are you just so adorable yourself?! Ugh, I wish you were real...**

**Anyways! Thank you very much for reading! I now have other stories I must write, so until next time, I'll see you all later! *smiles and waves***


End file.
